Dressed to Impress
by Nebula Moon
Summary: In the world of fashion and money, conspiracies and freak accidents rage like forest fires, literally. When penniless Kagome burns down the entire spring collection of the moody designer, Inuyasha, she begins to work for him… as his muse.
1. Reasons Unknown

**Dressed to Impress**

_In the world of fashion and money, conspiracies and wild accidents rage like forest fires, literally. When penniless Kagome burns down the entire spring collection of the moody designer, Inuyasha, she begins to work for him… as his muse. _

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inuyasha crew, I just use them for my writing muse. ^.^

**Chapter One: Reasons Unknown**

"I will bloody murder the next person that says my name." whispered a beautiful, raven-haired woman between clenched teeth. Her long hair was pulled up in a no-nonsense ponytail and was casually dressed in a red jogging suit and sneakers— _this girl was ready for action_.

"Calm down, Sango, my sweet love, what is all the fury for?" the tall handsome man that stood next to her cooed, his right hand hovering near her well-toned buttocks. 

"Not a single millimeter closer, pervert."  She grumbled as she shuffled through the papers on her clipboard. She soon yelled aloud on the set, "Damn Kikyo and Inuyasha— where the hell is my star model and designer?! And Miroku, don't you dare suggest anything repulsive!"

The tall man with the short pigtail shot her an innocent, disarming smile and replied, "Who me? What did I ever say?"

"Miroku, the **hand**." Sango warned, her tone not so friendly and an annoyed nerve throbbing in her temple.

"What hand?" In a seemingly few seconds, Miroku had slyly reduced the already small space between him and Sango. His right hand was so close to her small butt that not even a fly could squeeze through the gap.

"Can I please have one squeeze?"

"Miroku, why I'm gonna give you the **worst thrashing**—" 

"SANGO! Inuyasha and Kikyo have just arrived at the set!" A set coordinator quickly announced as he passed her by with a line of bagged clothes, most likely articles for the show. 

Sango's eyes nearly bulged when she glanced at her wristwatch, "HOLY SHIT! There's only fifteen minutes left before the show starts! I am so going to strangle that good-for-nothing, dog-eared scumbag—"

"Sango."

"WHO THE HELL WANTS ME NOW?" Sango roared, but didn't even bother to look at the person, since she began shouting the last minute orders and directions for the models, volunteers, hair specialists, make-up people, pretty much, anybody and everybody that stopped to listen.

"Turn around bitch before I kick you out myself." 

Sango did a 360 degree turn so fast that Miroku worriedly placed a supportive hand on her elbow, just in case she gave herself whiplash.

There he stood… the man that had miraculously took the fashion world by storm with his eccentric, elegant, yet casual pieces, that could be worn by virtually any woman. His cuts were impeccable, his style was unforeseen and original, and on top of it all, he was a spoiled rich young bachelor with plenty of backup (money) from his rich parents. 

Inuyasha Kai.

"Got too much earwax or something? I say your name once and you are to immediately respond with 'Yes, sir'. I thought we got that straightened out a long time ago… **_Sango_**."

Sango all but gulped, "Yes, sir." 

Miroku's usually cheerful, laidback demeanor swiftly hardened as he replied indifferently, "Inuyasha, watch your tongue. That's no way to talk to your closest advisor— she's the one that got you this far."

"Shut up, Miroku! I never asked for your dirty opinion! And besides, you should be taking up my side; I thought you were my pal!"

"Friends don't let friends go down the wrong path— and you chose the darkened path ages ago. As far as I'm concerned, our friendship is—"  
  


"Inuyasha, I'm booorrrrrreeeeddddd." a sickening, sweet purr came from behind Inuyasha, as long blood-red fingernails slid around his waist and began stroking his firm abdomen. Soon a small face popped up next to Inuyasha's face as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Inuyasha instinctively leaned against her head.

Sango could help but crinkle her nose in disgust as she muttered, "Kikyo's definitely in the house."

Miroku tossed in, "The lovebirds have returned for mating season."

Sango rolled her eyes, accidentally saying aloud, "Stupid hormones" a tad bit too loud.

Inuyasha sharply retorted, his voice echoing against the walls, "Come again, bitch?"

**- - - Kagome - - -**

"Come again, bitch?" 

I freeze instantly from my current position of sifting through the lovely pieces of clothing. I vainly try to swallow the large cotton in my mouth that suddenly appeared at the mere angelic sound of his voice…

Inuyasha Kai.

He's been my idol for god knows how long… Alright, in retrospective, I've adored him for only five months, which was exactly when he started appearing on television and the fashion walkways. From the moment I glimpsed those cuddly white ears, silvery hair and that steamy body… 

It's safe to say it was love at first sight. Or at least, that's what my friends have diagnosed me with. I know his birthday, favorite color, zodiac sign, favorite food, how he likes his cappuccinos… If there was a Inuyasha trivia game show, I would so win the jackpot. 

No questions. Period.

I am currently located on the second floor of the handmade set, hidden by long red drapes and gold trimmings. This set took **seven months** to prepare by a group of professionals. Never in my lifetime will I ever see that kind of money… if you know what I mean. 

The show's theme is l-u-x-u-r-y. It's creative and pure genius— the models will walk down a spiral staircase and do their heel-hip turn thingy every certain number of steps, and it's totally safe since the stairs are wide and firm— and able to carry the weight of five heavyset men. It's supposed to look just like the Oscar's or Grammy's, only hundred times better because Inuyasha will be there!

I cautiously grip the metal railway and peer behind the extremely heavy red drapes. Damn, how much do these things weigh? I manage to poke half of my face and I slowly scan the premises, looking for those precious fuzzy ears. I thanked the heavens when I realized that I was standing right above who else but INUYASHA!

It takes all my willpower not to scream at the top of my lungs and jump from the second floor just to look at his face, touch his arm, feel his doggy ears, anything! But my happiness soon melts into a horrid mixture of disappointment, hurt, and outrage when a lanky, small-breasted woman practically strangled Inuyasha from behind. She was practically hanging onto Inuyasha! And even worse, he seems to enjoy that woman's touch.

Only a single thought tore through my brain like lightning.

**Damn models.******

**…Sad thing is, that is the last image I see before I go into a complete destructive rage. **


	2. Welcome to My World

**Dressed to Impress**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to My World**

-

-

Kagome regained consciousness with the feeling that a traveling circus was pounding inside her head— elephants rampaging, kids screaming their brains out, scary dog-eared clowns prancing about, the whole shebang. Hm… do clowns have furry dog ears?

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the bright colors, but it just made her splitting headache worse. Now the dog-eared clown was nearing closer and closer, laughing like a maniac in all his scary circus glory. Kagome groaned and decided that reality couldn't possibly be scarier than this freak circus.

Oh, if only she knew…

When she cracked open her eyes, she was met with two very angry, burning amber eyes. Kagome quickly closed her eyes in fright. Dude, doctors don't have creepy eyes like that! But then, her brain slowly began to process the information.

-

-

_Amber eyes…_

"I know you're awake. Get up."

-

_Silver hair…___

"I said, get up!"

-

_Cute dog ears…_

"Dammit, are you listening to me? Don't ignore me!"

-

"That's it, I'm calling the doctor."

_COULD IT BE?!!_

_NO WAY__!!!!___

_-_

-

Kagome opened her eyes again, this time deliberately, and was stunned to see Inuyasha standing over with his arms crossed. Strangely, he didn't look too happy of her recovery…

"Where am I?" Kagome croaked, wincing at how lovely her cracked voice was. Great, this is how her idol hears her the first time. Croaking like a frog.

"Figure it out, wench."

Ouch… that sure wasn't how Kagome imagined him to respond in her daydreams.

"I don't understa—" Kagome began before she instantly recognized the stale, metallic smell that she had grown to hate, the beeping machines, the white covers and walls, the dreary overall statement that only a hospital could make. "I'm in a hospital? But why?"

Inuyasha made an impatient click in the back of his throat, and growled, "Sango, the girl's awake."

Immediately, the heavy wooden door swung open, nearly breaking the hinges much to Kagome's uneasiness, and a beautiful woman walked inside. She was closely followed by a boyish-looking man with a short pigtail, who bore a bright red hand mark on his left cheek. For some reason, he didn't seem too angry about it. Strange people, indeed.

The woman called Sango looked extremely ragged. Her ponytail was loose and strands of hair were flying everywhere, her eyes were slightly blood-shot, and she carried a paperclip with tons of papers.

"I'll be blunt: the name is Sango and I can either be your best friend or your worst nightmare. Got that? Do you know what the hell you did three days ago? You blacked out. You- you…" Kagome swore she could she puffs of steam coming out of Sango's ears.

"You practically ruined us! You-you DESTROYED, MUTILATED, BURNED DOWN my client's spring hits! Do you even know how much time, preparation, and moola it takes these days to even start a collection, not to mention, a fashion show? Millions, girl! MILLIONS! And we can't afford those MILLIONS! You see this furry-eared fiend?"

Kagome watched nervously as Sango pointed to Inuyasha, who was scratching his ear in a bored, lazy manner. "This here is my moodiest client."

"Feh, I'm your only client!" he interrupted loudly.

Sango continued without much digression, "And it takes months for him to pick up a pencil and draw something! He… what's the word I'm looking for… he needs…"

"A muse." Miroku thoughtfully added.

"Not quite the word I was looking for, but I guess it'll work. Yes, he needs a muse to create his pieces. In this spring collection, he used one of his star models, Kikyo, to inspire him. He made a whopping 28 designs in just two days! It would have sold like gold in the fashion market…." Sango looked crestfallen, as she thought of how close she was in becoming filthy rich and be able to achieve her ultimate dream: to quit this damn job as Inuyasha's client.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry—" Kagome blurted out, suddenly apprehensive of this current situation. So just how much damage did she make? All she remembered before things got fuzzy was seeing that flat-chested vixen strangling Inuyasha. And after that…

"Yeah, but sorry ain't gonna get you any slack. My client is one heck of a bitch when it comes to her moola." Inuyasha encouraged grimly. Kagome was shocked at how… unfeeling and insensitive this man was. The man she has worshipped for so long.

She stared at him unblinkingly, hoping to spark some sympathy. But none could be found in those hard amber orbs. Kagome looked away with a disappointed sigh and a saddened broken heart.

--Da-da-dalaaaaa, Da dada da da da, Da-da-dalaaaaaaa--

A feisty tango beat came softly from Miroku's pocket.

"Excuse me." Miroku said politely before answering his cell phone with a cheerful, "This is Mirkou speaking, how may I help you?"

"It's me." the voice was a complete deadpan and devoid of feeling. In just two words, Miroku immediately stood up taller, straightened his tie, and cleared his throat.

"Oh, good afternoon, Sesshomaru."

There was a deep growl on the other line.

"Oops! I mean, "sir". Goodness, I become so forgetful in the springtime. Perhaps it's the sunshine and butterflies. Oh, how I really do love butterflies, they're like angels with sparkling wings, flying upward toward heaven. Don't you agree…sir?"

"Get Inuyasha for me."

"Well! You see... I'm not really sure about the whereabouts of our little designer, but I'm sure if you call back later—"

"Now, Miroku." Now there was slight hint of malignance and impatience in the man's voice.

Not the best of signs when getting a call from your boss.

With a troubled glance towards Sango, Miroku replied stiffly, "Yes, of course."

Even Miroku knew his limits when dealing with people. He handed the cell to Inuyasha, who clutched the cell as though it were a despicable vermin that would be better off as roadkill. His knuckles turned white with the amount of pressure he put on the cell.

Miroku gave a pained expression and muttered, "Don't grip it so hard! This is my sixth one this month."

Inuyasha replied with a deadly glare, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome covered her face and moaned. Miroku came forward to calm down Kagome. Sango continued flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"Dammit, the numbers don't add up! We're still missing $500,000 in our account. It's like the moola spouted wings and flew away!" Sango bitterly stated. "Sesshy isn't going to be happy with the results."

"Um, may I ask a question?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Shoot." Sango replied.

"Anything, my dear." Miroku replied lovingly, leaning in closer to Kagome on the bed.

"Erm, what did I do? I really have no recollection whatsoever."

Sango looked up from her clipboard, lost for words. The damage was incredible and swiftly executed. Nothing remained. Nothing. It was a miracle that everyone came out safe and unharmed. It was an even bigger miracle that Inuyasha hadn't already murdered Kagome and chopped her into tiny pieces.

She certainly wouldn't have been surprised if he did.

Miroku kindly replied, "Why don't we worry about your health first, hm? The doctor is going to arrive shortly and check to see if everything is A-ok. But Kagome, I have a question for you too."

"Yes?" Kagome replied earnestly, her eyes bright and hopeful. Maybe this kind man held the key to her worries! Her savior! Her shining knight!

"Will you bear me my child?"

Her stalker. Her enemy.

Kagome didn't blink once before soundly whacking Miroku with her pillow full force. Sango chuckled and murmured, "Welcome to my world, Kagome. It's full of men like him."

Miroku staggered to get up from the floor and gasped, "Just kidding. He, he, he. See, wasn't it funny? But I really do have a serious question for you."

Sango interjected, "Is it perverted?"

"No."

"Sexually related?"

"Of course not!"

"Embarrassing?"

"NO!"

"Stupid beyond all reason?"

"Really, Sango, the things you say are appalling! Now Kagome, here's my question, and don't be alarmed by what 'my woman' said."

He took a deep breath and asked solemnly, "Have you ever been an underwear model?"

-

-

Inuyasha, who had been busy yelling profanities in the phone, briefly paused when he heard two intense smacks coming from within Kagome's room. It was like the sound of a sharp cracking whip. Suddenly, Inuyasha put two and two together and said in an almost friendly voice, "Welcome to my world, Kagome. They're full of men like us."

-

-

**To be continued...**


End file.
